


Remember Remember

by BouncyBrittonie



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 004 - Freeform, 004 and 007 have a moment, Barebacking, Bullets and other projectiles, Christmas, Dates in the snow, Everyone hits on Q, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moneypenny is a BAMF, No Beta, Romance, Shower Sex, wagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyBrittonie/pseuds/BouncyBrittonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembered dancing. How it felt like gliding on clouds, while he was guided by James’ expert hands and the soft rumble of his voice in his ear. He could remember James trembling beneath his hands, he braved a look at the injury on his shoulder and all he could see was red. And he could remember Eve’s soothing hands over his tired face, whispering words of calm in a voice that seemed so magical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Remember

The water was hot. Almost to the point of scalding. That magical point in between that he rarely seemed to find. As the downpour from the deliciously large shower head continued to beat down around him, he was enveloped in the simple roar of it.  
  
The Quartermaster felt at peace, strange as it was.  
  
The very worse had happened, but he was still here. With his heart beating and blood singing and his so delicate a body all intact.  
  
He could say that he felt invincible, but he didn’t want to push his luck.  
  
The last month had been so surreal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He remembered dancing. How it felt like gliding on clouds, while he was guided by James’ expert hands and the soft rumble of his voice in his ear.  
  
 _Yeah, I could stay here_  
 _Spend the rest of my days here_  
 _Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _Could I just stay here_  
 _Spend the rest of my days here_  
  
The way James took him by the hand and twirled him around to the music. The way James pressed Q against his strong body with a hand on his waist and a warm hand in his own. The way James smiled at him so bright, laughed so happily and his sky blue eyes just seemed to shine. His heart simply soared that night.  
  
They had stumbled down the deserted hall way to their hotel room, minds abuzz with champagne. Their hands tugging at each others clothing to slide inside, and glide against whatever skin they could reach. James pressed his Quartermaster against the door, pausing the frantic kiss that he so desperately wanted to bestow on those lovely lips, leaving them teasing, just a hairs breadth away.  
  
He remembered James’ firm hands dragging down the sides of his body in one long caress that left Q shaking, falling to his knees on the plush hotel carpet. The hands then slid up the backs of his thighs to grip the firm muscles in his rear, and warm breath seemed to burn him through the cotton of his trousers. He remembered the desperate sob that tore from his throat when James pressed his lips to the outline of his hard and throbbing length, mouthing and kissing, and worrying the hidden flesh with his cheek and the tip of his nose.  
  
“My god- Bond! J-James, please, inside-inside!”  
  
He could remember the smirk against his heat, proud of taking away his such eloquent power of speech. He scrambled at James’ shoulders, torn between pulling him up and pushing him back down. The agent trailed kisses up his chest and his slender neck before taking Q’s kiss swollen lips once more.  
  
However Q managed to swipe the card through the reader was close to a miracle, but with a high pitched beep they were falling back and through the heavy hotel room door and James once again had him against the wall in the hallway.  
  
He didn’t blame James for reacting slowly, they were both drunk on love and lust and fine champagne. They weren’t on a mission. They were on leave. They didn’t expect it.  
  
It was all that he could do to tuck Q behind him as the tranquilizer pierced his chest.  
  
Q remembered James grunting in pain as he reached for the hand gun concealed at his side, then hissing as he simultaneously ripped the projectile out of his skin. Almost instantly, he slumped, but held onto consciousness with brute like strength, still trying to keep his love safe.  
  
There were six, that’s all he knew, and it took three to force James away from him, to push him to the ground. The Agent was brought to his knees, his hands cuffed behind his back.  
  
The other three, however, advanced on him, and he knew he was done for, but that did not stop him fighting back. His blood was a roar in his ears, and he tried to scramble past them to get to James but it was no luck. Arms circled his waist and wrapped around his throat and a hand was covering his mouth, and he could remember biting down hard into muscle and flesh and screaming James’ name before being struck hard on the back of his head for his fury. He too was forced to the ground.  
  
He could remember James’ hazy eyes, and the ‘I’m sorry’ that barely moved his lips before Bond’s eyes slipped closed, and Q succumbed to the darkness that overtook him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He could remember waking, groggy, bound and his heart in his throat when he realized where they were. It was undeniable that they were now aboard an aircraft. Q’s skin pricked and his stomach rolled and the pressure built in his ears.  
  
James was awake, sitting perfectly still, face steely, his training taking over. Calm, even with the cold barrel of a gun pressed against the thin skin of his temple.  
  
“Now, Mr Bond, I never expected you to have such… fine tastes. It is very hard to keep my hands off such a pretty young thing.”  
  
He remembered fingertips as cold as ice caressing the length of his neck, and James seemed to turn into a caged animal. He gritted his teeth, nostrils flaring, and arms straining at the handcuffs that held seated in his chair.  
  
“Don’t you touch him!”  
  
Q couldn’t help but wince as the man to James’ right simply stalked up to him and struck him across the face with handle of his gun for his insolence. He swallowed thickly as a trickle of blood escaped from the side of Bond’s mouth, and a whimper escaped Q’s throat.  
  
“Now. Mr Q. If you wish your partner’s handsome face to stay intact, you will hack into MI6 for us. We wish to acquire some information.”  
  
The Quartermaster took his bottom lip between his teeth, wringing his hands where they were tied behind his back, before summoning up the power to speak. “And if I refuse?”  
  
His captor was a rugged looking man, and he was certainly attractive. Except his eyes were black as sin, and as his lips curled into a smile, baring cigarette stained teeth and sharper than average canines, he decided that this man looked just as deadly.  
  
Q remembered the same cold hand sliding up into his hair to tease the sensitive nape of his neck, before suddenly taking a fistful of dark curls and jerking his head back. The Quartermaster’s neck was painfully stretched over the back of the chair. He wanted to panic, having the most vulnerable place on him exposed for the taking, and take this man would, he just knew it.  
  
“If you refuse, well, I would love to find another use for that pretty little mouth of yours.”  
  
He remembered his bonds being removed, and the feeling being rubbed back into his hands before he was forced down into another seat and a laptop thrust into his arms.  
  
Of course, the Quartermaster had prepared for this inevitability long ago. He had numerous safety protocols in place, firewall beyond dead end beyond password beyond code, but there was nothing he was more proud of than his entire recreation of the MI6 system which he was currently breaking into, that was sitting in his little townhouse in Vauxhall. It was something he could hack into to put on a little show.  
  
There was, also, the distress signal.  
  
That was a little beauty.  
  
It would activate the undetectable tracking chips which were inserted underneath the skin in both the Secret Agent and the Quartermaster, not long after they had finally gotten together. With it, sending instant coordinates with vital signs to both Moneypenny and M, and also the highest ranking agent in the area, just for a little back up.  
  
He could hear M sighing into her holiday spiced tea now.  
  
After he saw the code of a response hidden in the tumble of numbers on the screen, he breathed a slight sigh of relief.  
  
Now, to bide their time and keep themselves alive.  
  
“I’m sorry, but this is going to take some time, even though I made the defenses myself, I need to get past them.”  
  
There was a chuckle from behind him, and that familiar hand was back in his hair, curling the mess around his fingertips.  
  
“You’re doing so brilliantly, gorgeous boy. We have all the time in the world, you and I, Sydney is still ten hours away.” There was suddenly warm and stinking breath in his ear, and Q’s skin simply crawled. “But any funny business, and I’ll make you scream while your boyfriend watches.”  
  
“… Pain or pleasure?”  
  
“Much the same, really.”  
  
“Threat noted.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Q remembered exactly how long it would take to break through his defenses. Three point five two hours in a stress free environment, at home in his flannel pajamas with a pot of Earl Gray tea. Here, however, he was tea-less and comfort less and he did not have Double-Oh-Seven curled around him like a blanket. It bought him more time.  
  
He remembered that two point four eight hours in, the magic started. The lackeys were getting restless. James was eying them all off, a plan of attack in his head. Q was typing slower now, body so tired and mind beginning to follow, a headache blossoming behind his eyes. He had memorized the locations of all the exit points, the parachutes, the oxygen masks, all the while quelling the feeling that something extraordinarily BAD was about to happen.  
  
All that was left was for James to break out of his handcuffs, which would have been a rather large problem without the aid of Q’s latest invention. ‘Cuff links. Stylish, undetectable, reaching a high of one thousand four hundred degrees Celsius when activated. Hot enough to melt steel. Special backing means you won’t burn your skin. Try not to LOOSE them Double-Oh.” He had told him before their leave, glasses askew and still hazed eyes, his cardigan missing after Bond had once again made him come apart behind the locked door of his office.  
  
It was a Christmas miracle, he hadn’t lost them.  
  
He remembered Bond’s shoulders slumping, symbolizing his release from the handcuffs. The next few minutes were a blur of adrenaline. James sprung up from his chair, slamming the still hot cuff link right into the face of the first henchmen, swiftly plucking his gun from his exposed holster before shooting him straight through the chest. Two more shots and the other two men fell to the floor of the cabin.  
  
Q, however, had a more forced approach. He snapped the laptop shut and took it between his hands, leaping from the chair and slamming it over the head of the closest man before he had a chance to act. The plastic casing cracked. Using all his strength, he then hurled the piece of machinery at the very last kidnapper, which seemed to explode in a burst of motherboard and plastic shards. James performed a quick kill shot to the head and the body tumbled to the ground.  
  
“Stop there, Mister Bond, or I will shoot your little minx right through the eyes.”  
  
The ring leader stepped from the cockpit of the plane, gun in hand. He had donned a parachute, an ugly mass on his back, and he took a warning shot right past Q’s knee. The bullet burst through his flesh and Q screamed, falling to his unharmed knee, bloodied hands clutching at his wound, a pained whine escaping his lips. James went to surge forward, but he found himself staring down the barrel of a firearm.  
  
“Not a very smart move. Now drop your weapon and kick it over to me.”  
  
He remembered the look on James’ face, the look of despair that openly crossed it was startling. Q was right, something terribly bad was going to happen.  
  
Then he realized what was going on.  
  
He remembered putting up a good fight, but the man was simply enormous. His mind closed over in terror and James’ wasn’t far behind. He kicked and scratched and flailed as he was forcibly dragged over to the closed door of the plane, an arm as thick as a tree trunk across his throat and a gun still pointed straight at Bond. The Agent had his hands outstretched, palms facing them both in a loose gesture of surrender. “Don’t do this. Don’t do this. Please. Just let him go. Give him to me. Please. He can’t handle this. Give him to me. You don’t have to do this. We can get you any information you want. Let him go. What ever you need. Please!”  
  
But the man said nothing, and when his guard fell while he went to open the plane door, Bond rushed him. Time seemed to slow down as Q felt the burn of a gunshot across his cheek and red blossomed over James’ shoulder.  
  
Q could remember feeling himself screaming in agony, but the air was roaring in his ears and all he could see was his lovers bloody form on the floor, the color drained from his face and a sob after sob escaped his lips, his heart as heavy as lead. He mindlessly complied when the gruff voice in his ear told him to hold on tight or fall to his death. He didn’t even register being pulled from the plane, or the arms like steel around his middle. He remembered that his vision swam, that he saw red and became a heavy tangle of limbs just as his captor swore violently in his ear, trying to shake him awake.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He could remember feeling lighter, after he came around. A single body drifting on air as he shot down towards the sea. He could hear explosions in the distance and the sky around him was just a blur of color, a peaceful gradient of purple and blue, of orange and red, sunrise.  
  
He remembered thinking, _‘Christmas Day, and I’m going to die alone. At least it will be quick.’_  
  
His glasses were missing, and he could hardly move as a dark shadow caught up with him, a trail of drops following behind him that Q couldn’t recognize.  
  
It wasn’t until the clouds suddenly moved from their blocking out the sun, that the Quartermaster realized who it actually was.  
  
Bond had his arms tucked to his sides, speeding like a bullet and cutting through the air, another parachute on his back.  The most glorious smile spread across his face, as majestic as an eagle, he spread his arms and slowed his decent, right into Q’s recently outstretched arms. James sobbed in sheer relief.  
  
“I’m going to open the shoot now, alright? Hold onto me tight.” He yelled right in his Quartermaster’s ear, his voice breaking, and Q had never heard such a sweeter sound.  
  
He nodded and tucked himself around the agent, clasping his arms tight behind his back, and wrapping his legs around his waist for safe measure. He could feel Bond take a deep breath before pulling the rip cord, and just as he held him tight, they were jerked right up by the shoot. Q’s heart jumped up into his throat as he held on for dear life.  
  
“I AM NOT GETTING ON A PLANE EVER AGAIN, BOND! YOU HEAR ME!?” He screamed, eyes glued shut. James chuckled with relief, burying his face into the top of Q’s bed head black curls.  
  
“Well, never this way, I’m sure.”  
  
He could remember shaking like a leaf, fearing his grip would loosen and he would fall to his premature death, down to the bottom of the sea. Then James slipped his arms down to cradle Q’s hindquarters, holding him up, and he started to feel stable. His lover’s form was all muscle, strong and safe between his thighs, and he slowly opened his eyes to find the Agent clear in his vision, he was so very close.  
  
“I thought you were-” Q’s throat seemed to close up as he tried to form the words. He vision clouded with tears and his nails dug into James’ back. “I saw you- You weren’t moving-“  
  
He remembered James’ pressing a kiss to his temple and then leaning in, resting their foreheads together. “The bullet went through the top of my shoulder. It stunned me. This is nothing compared to the pain of seeing you in such agony, and when I woke and saw you gone. It was a miracle that I reached you, if I hadn’t I just couldn’t-” He was silenced by his Quartermaster pressing a bruising kiss to his lips. Q wanted so much to bury his hands in that short blond hair but he couldn’t let go, so he satisfied himself by whispering his love against perfect lips.  
  
“I love you I love you I love you.”  
  
“I can’t live without you.”  
  
“I don’t think I can stay awake much longer.”  
  
“Me either.”  
  
They were drifting closer and closer to the swell of the ocean, and Q hoped, with all his soul, that M or Miss Moneypenny could reach them in time.  
  
Q could remember James trembling beneath his hands, he braved a look at the injury on his shoulder and all he could see was red. It had stained almost the entirety of the agents crisp white shirt. He has to stifle a whimper at his own leg, as he felt the blood slowly seep from his own wound.  
  
“THERE THEY ARE!”  
  
Q couldn’t believe his ears. He wrenched his eyes open and peered down towards the ocean. There was Miss Moneypenny, a glorious vision of chocolate brown skin and bright orange life jacket. She was in a motorboat, speeding through the waves with three other men at her side.  
  
James finally slumped in his arms, and he let himself follow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He couldn’t remember hitting the boat. Or when James was cut out of the parachute or out of his bloodied clothing. When the MI6 paramedics cut open the leg of his trousers to inspect the damage.  
  
What he did remember was Eve’s soothing hands over his tired face, whispering words of calm in a voice that seemed so magical.  
  
“Shhhh, it’s okay. We’ve got you. You’re safe. You’ve been so brave. James is okay. You’re going to be okay. Your beacon worked like a charm. Double oh Four was close. He’s in the boat now. You’ve lost a lot of blood, but you will wake up in a nice bed in hospital feeling so much better, James in another next to you, okay? You’ll be fine. My clever clever darling.”  
  
“Tha-Thank you.” Q stuttered, eyes slipping closed. “For making it in time.” Before he could slip back into unconsciousness, the Quartermaster shot up, frantic hands gripping at Moneypenny’s shoulders. “They wanted me to hack into MI6! They were going to hurt James! I didn’t do it! I used the decoy I didn’t give them anything! I swear!” Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he started to hyperventilate, and Eve rubbed his back in lengthy strokes.  
  
“We pulled your captors body out of the ocean about ten minutes ago. They are all dead. You’re safe now okay? We know you used the decoy. Everything is going to be fine.”  
  
Q remembered James clammy hand take a hold of his bicep, which slid up to hold his cheek. “You were brilliant, fantastic, you saved us.”  
  
Behind him, 004 caught his gaze and gave him a wink and a smile. He guided James with gentle hands back into his position, reclining against him to protect his shoulder.  
  
“Oh, thank you, very good.”  
  
And he promptly collapsed into Eve’s arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He remembered being surrounded by complete warmth. He dreamed that it was snowing, that if he peered out for under the blankets then he could see the gentle fall from through their window. He dreamed that he could feel James’ hot breath on the back of his neck, that his Agent was wrapped around him with his face buried in Q’s soft curls.  
  
He could remember pulling the covers tight over his head, cocooned in heat and darkness, until gunshots rang through his ears. In the blink of an eye he once again saw his love falling to the ground, blood staining the carpet, before he was dragged out of the plane and shoved through the door into the wind.  
  
He remembered waking up with a shout, sobbing James’ name.  
  
Suddenly, Eve was there, clutching his shoulders and gently pressing him back into the soft mattress.  
  
“Q! It’s okay, he’s right here, he’s safe, see?”  
  
She gestured to his side, where James was sleeping peacefully. The first thing that Q saw was the long expanse of his Agents back, all tanned and mottled with old scars. The stark white bandage was a violent contrast to the sun kissed skin, but Q could see he was clean and relaxed. The rise and fall of him was just the proof he needed to ensure that he was indeed alive.  
  
“He lost a lot of blood.” Eve confessed, sliding deeper into her chair. “But nothing a few transfusions can’t fix. He’ll be right as rain in a few days.”  
  
Q breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. He was so tired and sore, and the pain in his leg was down to an ache that just wouldn’t go away.  
  
But they were safe.  
  
“Happy Christmas, Q.”  
  
He was suddenly staring at Eve’s bright smile as she handed him two little packages wrapped in festive paper, decorated in smiling snowmen.  
  
“Open the thin one! James did that specially for you. I was just hanging on to it. You know the man can’t wrap for his life.”  
  
Q chuckled and carefully removed the wrapping. Inside was a thin box, purple velvet lining the inside, was a pair of his own glasses. He subconsciously touched his own face, feeling soft skin instead of glass and metal.  
  
“They are engraved, feel that? On the inside stem.” Q could defiantly feel writing. Eve took his finger and ran it along the etchings. “ _My Darling Q, You gave me sight when I could not see, I love you, your James._ ”  
  
He could remember his throat tightening up and tears fight for freedom. He slipped the glasses on, and could feel the slight tingle of the etchings near his temple and a tear slid down his cheek.  
  
“Now now! No more tears! Open mine!”  
  
Q laughed, wiping away the stray tear and ripping open Eve’s present, just for good measure. Inside, he found another box lined with velvet, and a good sized gold chain. Before he could ask her about it, she charged in.  
  
“Just trust me with this alright, you will have a use for it soon.”  
  
“It’s beautiful, Eve, thank you.”  
  
“Anything for the guy that won me the largest MI6 betting pool in our history!”  
  
“What was it? Seven thousand dollars? Eight?”  
  
“Twenty one thousand, four hundred and eighty seven pounds and forty two pence.” She grinned. “I was counting. Agents have a lot of cash to splash about apparently.” She tapped her chin with a drum of her fingers. “There IS another bet going on about you two though.”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“I’ll tell you when I win.”  
  
Q remembered letting his eyes slide closed, and he settled down into the comfortable hospital sheets. He was so tired. His head ached where he had been struck, the bloody lump a constant reminder of the attack.  
  
“Just rest, okay? Double Oh Four and I are standing guard.”  
  
He was already asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He remembered voices, and in his groggy mind, it took him a while to  realize who they were.  
  
“-oh Seven, how are you feeling?”  
  
“Considering the situation Sir, quite worse for wear.”  
  
“And your Quartermaster?”  
  
“Shot through the calve. Lost blood. He was so brave. Didn’t skip a beat when he hacked into the fake system.”  
  
“Nothing I would not expect. He is highly valued in MI6.”  
  
“Off the record Sir?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
James’ voice suddenly changed. It sounded so tired and wounded, Q had to grip the covers to stop himself from going to him.  
  
“I’m so tired. I don’t want this anymore. I’m tired of fighting. I’m getting too old  for this. I want some peace, to go home every night to Robin and sleep in our bed and just be happy.”  
  
“Robin, that does suit him, doesn’t it?”  
  
“Perfectly.”  
  
“He’s the most important thing to me in the world. I’ll retire if you’re happier that way, but no more-“  
  
“Frankly, James, that is unacceptable.  If I recall there is a tactical expert position with your name on it. I also believe there is a weapons tester position in Q branch that you are more than qualified for. Given your passion for blowing things up.”  
  
He could hear the smile in M’s voice, and he grinned sleepily. Always the mother hen, she was.  
  
“Thank you, M.”  
  
“Oh please. I need to look after my favorite man… Off the record, of course. By the way, what of your… Assignment, the one we spoke of before you left? Is it done?”  
  
Q froze. An assignment? On their own holiday?  
  
“Not yet. We were both… Indisposed before I could. Eve retrieved the piece from the room for me. So any day now, I promise.”  
  
“Good. I have almost fifty thousand pounds riding on this. So DON’T mess this up Double Oh.”  
  
“No more Double Oh Seven. Give the title to Benjamin, he’s about the only Agent that doesn’t hate my guts. He never would came running if he did. Would have left me to drown.”  
  
Once again, confident that it was nothing, Q slipped back to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next month was a blur. M had no problem with extending their holiday time, and had put them on time with half a salary. That was more than alright for Q, who had lived the amount himself, preferring to put as much money as he could for a rainy day… Or the extravagant holiday he had re-booked for when James was healed.  
  
It was no question that James was tired, but now, he looked so much brighter in his eyes. He lavished Q with attention every chance he could. They spoke about James’ retirement from the field, and although he had a little surge of jealously at the thought of calling anyone else Double Oh Seven, he was happy to have James off the missions and safe.  
  
If you could call weapons testing ‘safe’.  
  
Q was surprised how quickly the former Agent had recovered. One minute he was helping the man sit up in bed. Then the next he was watching helplessly, with black as night pupils blow wide with arousal, as James pulled himself up and down on the bar across the door to the balcony. He looked even more firm that before, wearing light cotton black pants that hung low on his hips, sweat dripping down the defined muscles of his back. The bullet wound was now a shiny pink scar on his shoulder.  
  
The Quartermaster had firmly informed James that there would be no… strenuous exercise until his would healed, even going so far as to batting his hand away asking for a doctors certificate. Now he was regretting the decision as James dropped down from the bar and smiled that smile that made Q weak at the knees. He flushed and focused on his laptop.  
  
James seemed to slink up next to him, with the graces of a giant cat, and he trailed his finger tips along the length of Q’s neck, leaving trails of fire in his wake.  
  
“I receive my final certificate today.” He murmured, with a voice dripping with sex. “Let’s go to dinner tonight. I have a few things to do, but I’ll pick you up at around seven. Is that alright?”  
  
Q flushed and moaned out a yes as James placed too soft kisses up and down his neck. He then pulled away, leaving his lover hard and gasping for breath.  
  
“See you soon, Robin.”  
  
Q felt like swooning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eve rushed to the door, holding her still wet hair up in a burgundy towel.  
  
“Coming! Coming! You’ll have to speak up, I’m wearing a towel!” She flung open the door, and was greeted with a face full of roses. “James! What are you doing here? Oh they are lovely!”  
  
“To say thank you.” James rumbled, placing the flowers into her open arms, and hoisting the bag higher up on his uninjured shoulder. “And to get ready here for tonight, if that is alright with you Eve.”  
  
“Of course! They are beautiful, thank you!” She inhaled the scent of them before stopping in her tracks. “Wait… Tonight?”  
  
“Yes, it’s going to be tonight.”  
  
James couldn’t even comprehend that sound that came from Eve’s mouth, it was half way between a squeak and a squeal, but pained James’ ears all the more. She hurried to the counter to place the flowers carefully upon it, then promptly threw herself at James. Hugging him with all her worth.  
  
“I can’t believe it! Q is going to be so happy! Oh I can’t wait! Show me again, show me again! How are you going to do it?!”  
  
The former Agent smiled heartily before digging to the bottom of the duffel bag and retrieving a velvet box, Eve gasped and took the box very carefully, slowly sitting down on the couch. She cradled the box in her hands, just like you would a baby bird.  
  
Inside was a thick gold band, with seven plump diamonds glittering in the sunlight. They started small at each end, before reaching the diamond in the middle, the largest of them all. All of them were set flush in the ring. Eve looked like she was about to cry.  
  
“What… What if he doesn’t want me?”  
  
Eve stared up in bewilderment at James. Before her eyes, he had turned from this confident former Double Oh, trained killer and Master of Seduction, to a simple man, afraid that the love of his life would reject him.  
  
“I’m old. I’m not what I used to be. I couldn’t stop him from being-“  
  
In a flash, Eve had lept from the couch, placing the ring to the side before being a mean prodding to his chest. The towel thrown from her head.  
  
“Don’t you DARE even finish that sentence, James Bond! Q would NEVER blame you for what happened! He-“  
  
“But he was hurt because of me!”  
  
“He was taken because he is a genius who could hack into MI6 whenever he liked! He was hurt because he came face to face with his attacker! That’s what criminals do, James, they hurt people regardless. You know better than anyone about that. You were taken as a bonus. I’m sorry, but this time around, it wasn’t YOU. You have no right to blame yourself for this.” The distress on James’ face was heartbreaking, but Eve needed to push the point before he even considered backing out. She plucked the box from the couch and pressed it into his hands, wrapping his fingers around the gift for safe measure. “Now, you are going to march into my shower and do yourself up. Get dressed, put on all that Bond charm, and pick up that gorgeous most amazing man, who is most likely PINING for you at this very moment. THEN you are going to propose to him, however you like, take him to bed, and stay there. Then tomorrow morning, you are going to send me a picture of Q, yourself, and the ring. Preferably with sexy bedhair. Am I making myself clear?”  
  
James couldn’t help it. He blinked the tears from his eyes and smiled, letting a little laugh escape from his throat. He held the box tight and pulled Eve into another embrace, lingering and inhaling the sweet scent of shampoo. It was comforting.  
  
She spoke again. “Q-Robin, loves you, loves you with every fiber of his being. Go to him. You will never regret this decision. Never. Take him. Make him yours. God knows you’ve taken so long to do it.”  
  
He placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth before pulling away. “Thank you, Eve.”  
  
“Go! Shower! Now!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Q had never been so nervous in his life. His palms were clammy, even though the temperature outside was down to three. He had changed outfits about six times, before settling on the choice and stuffing all of his previous choices in the bottom of the wardrobe. He closed the door firmly and walked over to the long mirror opposite the bed. Finally agreeing with his reflection in the mirror, he smiled. He was dressed in a matching jacket and pants, a dark navy blue number that James had him tailored for his last birthday. It looked as if silver was spun into the wool. Underneath was a silk dark lilac shirt, and black dress shoes adorned his feet. He had opted for a patterned pocket square instead of a tie. A lovely silk piece of cloth which was adorned with printed peacock feathers, a gift that James had picked up while on mission in Andhra Pradesh.  
  
He almost ran to the door when the sound of a firm knock echoed through the hall, and he couldn’t help but be stunned from what he saw.  
  
James was dressed in the most gorgeous charcoal grey suit, vest and tie, a crisp white shirt hidden beneath the sprawl of his clothes and his coat. Q remembered that coat very well, the weight and the scent of it and the warmth, when James had slipped it onto his shoulders when they had walked back from their very first evening together.  
  
The suit was plain and classic, but that was what James Bond did best, and he looked absolutely gorgeous for it.  
  
Q could smell the heady scent of James’ after shave as he bent at the waist to take his lover’s hand and press a kiss to the soft skin, a deep good evening murmured into his skin.  
  
“Let’s just go to bed, right now, forget the dinner.”  
  
James’ laughed as he released Q’s hand, before leaning forward and plucking his lover’s coat from the hook on the wall behind him. “I’m doing this right, my darling, I have a new start now, and I am most defiantly going to start this all right!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Q could remember dinner in Les Deux Salons, a classic French restaurant with a modern twist. He could remember the gentle tang of a Leek and Paramasan Tart, and the sweet and savory flavours of James’ Poached Egg and Brioche. He remembered the glorious combination of Lemon and Garlic on Grilled Chicken, and James’ Steak which he took with his lips from his lovers heavy weighted fork, it almost instantly seemed to melt on his tongue. They shared Gratin Dauphinois, and then Gâteau Opéra, which sung of caramel and heady espresso, and a delicate portion of Bitter Chocolate Icecream.  
  
James then ushered his lover into a taxi, and they then found themselves at St James, in the Cigar Garden at Dukes. It was empty, with most not daring to brave the cold, but Q found himself very much warm, with the woody smell of expensive cigars in the air, and James’ lips tasting deliciously like brandy and passion and home.  
  
They had decided to walk back with James’ hand in his own. They talked and laughed and took their time, until the snow was a heavy downfall and they ran back to the flat, supporting each other as they slipped and slid in the white.  
  
James’ slipped the coat from Q’s shoulders and they returned them both to the hooks beside the door. All of a sudden, the Quartermaster had his lovers arm around his waist beneath his open suit jacket, and another bare hand on his flushed cheek, and lips as gentle as sin upon his own and it was all he could do keep himself on his own two feet. They kissed with parted mouths and it was soft and warm, with an undertone of overwhelming desire and it was so SO good.  
  
“Let us have a shower, hmm? As much as I love your cool skin I would rather you hot beneath my hands.”  
  
Q let out a soft moan of disapproval when James pulled away, but the thought of hot running water seemed magical, and he followed his lover into the bedroom. The former agent had already divested himself of his jacket, vest and shirt, which were all hanging on the clothes horse in the corner.  He felt his breath catch in his throat as he admired James’ tanned skin and firm chest.  
  
“Let me just plug our phones in to charge in the kitchen.” James slipped his hand into Q’s right pocket and plucked the cool metal out of his jacket, before pressing a kiss to his lips. “Start without me. I’ll be right in with you.”  
  
Q removed the rest of his clothes before padding naked to the bathroom. He stopped to smile at the massive construct of glass and metal before opening the almost invisible door and sliding inside.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
So that is where he found himself, day dreaming as the water continued to pound at his back. He didn’t even know that James was there until warm arms wrapped around his torso, and firm hands guided him back out of the path of the showerhead.  
  
“What were you thinking about?” James pressed soft kisses to the back of Q’s neck, and trailed down his shoulder, rubbing his forehead against his skin affectionately. The Quartermaster leaned back into the touches.  
  
“Mmmm, just you, and everything you’ve done for me.” He breathed, stroking up and down James’ arm. His lover was flush against him, and Q could feel the firm hardness of his erection nudging into his tail bone. He gently moved his hips and ground back against him, which sparked a growl from James’ lips, it was a wonder he wasn’t thrown to the tiles and ravished right there under the spray. The Quartermaster yelped as James bit into the junction of his shoulder and neck, and at the same time, took his hardened length in his hands and stroked it lovingly.  
  
Q was awash with desire, all the feelings from earlier evening flooding back, he remembered the intoxicating congac kisses in the garden, James’ hands holding the bars and the muscles in his arms working hard to lift his weight and make it look so effortless. He thought of the way he could just lift him clear from the floor and press him into the shower wall, how James could impale him on his thick shaft and make him scream.  
  
He was a wreck before James even touched his entrance. The former Agent continued to nip and suck at any place he could find, while working on his front with his capable hands. Q tried to return the gesture before James batted his hands away, and murmured into his ear.  
  
“No. This is about you, it should always be about you.” He took a hardened nipple between his fingertips and pressed it down gently, and was rewarded with a loud sob. “You are so perfect and gorgeous and so very beautiful.” He brushed a fingertip across Q’s hole and was greeted with bucking hips and a whine that James could feel through his skin. “I goddamn worship you. You’re this angel that just landed at my feet and I am NEVER letting you go.” He nuzzled at the mess of wet black hair before nipping at the flesh underneath.  
  
“My god- Bond! J-James, please, I need you, I need-ah!”  
  
James smiled against his skin at the similarity to that night in Paris. They were home, and safe, and no one would ever hurt them again, he would make sure of it.  
  
He knew just how to make Q fall apart in his arms. James used both a hand to hold his lover’s cheeks open, before taking a single finger and tracing it around the quivering hole and then sliding it inside.  
  
Q’s head fell back to rest on James’ shoulder, sharp moans escaping from his parted lips. Another finger joined the first and he let out a cry as the water pounded at his erection and James’ fingers worked their brilliant torture inside of him.  
  
“My God, you are still so fucking tight. You’re so god damned perfect.”  
  
“James! Please! I need you! Ah!”  
  
“Not yet, my love, not yet, I want you so ready and so desperate that your whole world will be my shaft when I enter you.”  
  
James could feel the tremble that wracked Q’s body at that statement. He fell forward against the cool tiles on the wall and braced himself on his arms, in a bid to keep himself steady. That just made the feelings more surreal, and his caught in a world of hands and heat and hot water, and the feel of cool liquid on his entrance and the perfect burn of James pushing home.  
  
Q didn’t even try to stiffle the cries of the feeling of James’ hard and thick length entering him. This man made him feel like their first time every time he was inside him, but after an entire month of torture, it seemed like full blown relief. The former Agent didn’t do much more than rock gently inside him, and he wanted to scream with frustration.  
  
“Robin, I need to tell you something.” He stopped the rocking and shivered as he held himself back, feeling Q’s muscles quiver around him.  
  
“Now?!” The Quartermaster growled in frustration, before thrusting backwards, dragging a moan from James’ mouth, which compelled him to start moving again.  
  
“Fuck me-God, you feel so good.” James rested his forehead against Q’s back, panting, thinking about the words he was going to say to try and keep off his release. He was so close already. “Please, Robin.” He thrust in long, slow strokes, determined to have his say. “I know that I’m old and not what you deserve, but p-please, hear me out.”  
  
“Not old-OH! No-not old. You’re what I want-Ah! What I always will want. I love- I love you!”  
  
“And I love you. I will always love you. I loved you from the moment I saw you in the gallery and never thought you would be here with me like this.” James had to grit his teeth and fight back the urge to slide Q down to the floor and fuck with him with wild abandon. He placed hot kisses along the length of his Quartermaster’s back before reaching up to direct the showerhead against the wall, leaving him clear to press again him, and he repositioning Q so he was upright, James pressing his full body behind him.  
  
“Please, I want to be yours, always yours, and I want you to be mine alone, and I promise that I will love you and protect you for the rest of my life.” Q was trembling from withheld pleasure when James took his left hand in his own, and he felt something slide down around his finger. “Be mine, Robin, please be mine, I’m afraid you’ll say no but-“  
  
James heart raced, his mind started to panic as he felt the Quartermaster cease his movements. He had been so stupid to think that Q wanted to be his. He could pull out now and escape, he could run, he could-  
  
“You want to… marry me?” Q stared down at the ring adorning his finger.  
  
“Yes, but-“  
  
“You would be my husband?”  
  
“Yes-“  
  
“Me?”  
  
“My God, Robin, YES.”  
  
Suddenly the heat was gone from his cock as Q pulled away, before whipping around to face him. James had closed his eyes, not wanting to face the rejection on his lover’s face.  
  
But then he could feel the warmth of the Quartermaster’s hand upon his cheek, and coolness of the engagement ring and then heat of his kiss, and everything was suddenly alright again. The kiss turned fierce and a hot flash of pleasure went through Q as James lifted him effortlessly, with his hands cradling his rear. He trapped him against the warm tiles and lowered him slowly back onto his aching length.  
  
Q wailed and James groaned as he started to slide the Quartermaster up and down his cock, taking him faster and faster, just about pounding into him. He grinned at the long and elegant fingers clawed at his back, and the sheer feeling of joy built in his chest.  
  
“Yes! Oh god! I will! Yes yes yes yes yes-” James leaned up to silence him with a kiss, holding Q’s entire weight on one arm, before taking his lover’s slender length and stroking it swiftly, rubbing his thumb over the leaking head. Q threw his head back, his cheeks flushed and black curls plastered to his forehead. “There! Please James! I need-Right there! Ah! AH!” James angled his hips, and thrust deep, hitting his prostate with every stroke, and Q came with a desperate sob into James’ hand. He grunted, feeling the heat of his lover clenching around him, and Q had to hang on for dear life as James thrusted harder and harder before coming with a roar inside him.  
  
Q felt boneless, and James wasn’t far behind, but he summoned up the strength to take the wet cloth from the rail in the shower and gently clean his fiance and himself. Before bundling themselves up in a towel and taking themselves to bed.  
  
James had Q lay down on the covers, before taking the towel and rubbing him down with long smooth strokes. The Quartermaster purred with contentment, the rough, fresh towel feeling glorious on his skin. It was a silent exchange, and Q slowly crawled up onto his knees to run the towel across James’ chest.  
  
It was more of a caress, not a way of drying him off, but neither cared. Before long, Q dropped the towel and continues to touch James’ chest. Mapping out the firm pectorials and abdominals that had changed over time, and the light sprinkling of golden hair across his chest, and the trail down towards his crotch.  
  
Wordlessly, James took Q’s left hand once again, placing a kiss on the golden ring, before taking his lips and kissing him softly, lowering him slowly to the mattress and cool sheets.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

James awoke in a warm haze. The soft sunglight of a barely there sunrise filtering through the gaps in thick curtains of their room. He glanced at the clock, and settled back down when he realized it was five thirty in the morning. He was tired and sore, but that was nothing compared to spending the whole night making slow and passionate love to his fiancé, dozing in each others arms during sessions.  
  
His favorite vision from last night was Q riding him slowly as James’ back rested against the headboard. The curtains wide open, with the moon light streaming through. The Quartermaster’s skin seemed to glow, and the diamonds on his finger sparkled in the light. Everything was gentler now, and James cradled his slim hips in large calloused hands and gently coaxed his lover to release. It was the sweetest thing he had ever seen, his future husband sighing through his orgasm so prettily. What was left of his release decorated their stomachs, tiny drops like stars in the sky.  
  
Q was now cuddled up to James, nestled into the crook of his arm, the hand with the ring resting on James’ chest, and he was fast asleep.  
  
James’ ears pricked at the sound of his phone vibrating on the bedside table. He was surprised there was any battery after last nights deception, but he carefully picked it up, and spied Eve’s message.  
  
 _‘So?! How did it go? - EM’_  
  
The Former Agent smiled, before looking down at his lover asleep on his chest. Remembering his promise to Eve for a photograph, he slowly raised the phone above their heads, before centering the camera to capture.  
  
“Hmm? James?”  
  
“Smile for the camera, my love!”  
  
Q smiled sleepily, before he realized what he was doing, and the camera went off with a click.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eve took a sip of her coffee, savoring the warmth as it traveled down her throat. As she put the cup down, her phone chimed next to her.  
  
She hadn’t expected a reply from James for hours. Maybe something had gone wrong?  
  
As she opened the message, Eve noticed the familiar loading of an image and grinned.  
  
She gasped and covered her mouth at the photo that he had sent. She just about laughed in pure joy.  
  
James had Q in his arms, the hand adorned with the diamond ring resting on his chest. The Quartermaster’s eyes were glazed over, and clearly he was half asleep, but he had the most gorgeous smile on his face. James looked… Simply alive. More than he had looked in all the time since the kidnapping. His eyes shone and the smile that graced his face was real. All Eve could see was the rumpled white sheets and pillows and skin, and it was the best photo of all.  
  
Her phone vibrated in her hands and another image came through. She had to stop the sound that tried so dearly to escape her throat. This time of James pressing a kiss to Q’s lips. The younger mans neck was stretched out to meet him, and Eve spied several love bites adorning the milky white skin. They made a ridiculously attractive pair, she could only imagine what had gone on last night to make Q look so wonderfully debauched.  
  
A text appeared underneath the image, clearly from James.  
  
 _‘I think it went very well, don’t you? - JB’_  
  
Then another.  
  
 _‘I think we will spend a little bit more time in bed than you recommended Eve. But really, thank you for everything. From myself, and James. And for the chain. I understand it now. The last thing I need is plastic melted into these gorgeous diamonds. We love you. See you soon! -Q’_  
  
Eve felt the heat spread over her cheeks at the gratitude and praise, and she downed the rest of her coffee in a single shot.  
  
Popping open the new message tab, she attached both photos and sent them straight through to M.  
  
 _‘Lovely result, they look so very gorgeous together. I think we owe them an extremely large Wedding Gift after the money we’re going to make in the pool. Technically we are… Cheating. - EM’_  
  
Almost immediately, Eve’s phone buzzed once again.  
  
 _‘Excellent, you were right when you said the ring was lovely. So are they. Lets pay for their honeymoon. Also, I am the head of MI6, I do not cheat, I use the what ever resources I can find. Come up for a cup of tea whenever you are ready. - M’_  
  
Eve smiled, and snapped the phone shut.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

James switched off the kettle, pouring a stream of steaming hot water into Q’s favorite mug. He watched lazily as the tea diffuser floated to the surface of the liquid, while slowly coloring it a murky brown. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of fresh Earl Gray. It reminded him of Q’s kisses, as funny as it sounded.  
  
He took a sip of his rich velvety espresso, and smiled into the rim of the cup as Q sauntered into the kitchen, still half asleep and wearing nothing but James’ rumpled white dress shirt.  
  
“Good morning.” Q rubbed at his eyes sleepily, before slipping on his glasses and turning to the kitchen bench to retrieve his tea. He smiled as he spied James dressed once again in his favorite pair of black cotton day pants that he had acquired from Thailand.  
  
“Mmmm, I think shirtless is how I want you to stay.”  
  
James beamed, and slide behind his lover, pressing his chest up against the cotton covered back. He slowly pried the mug out of Q’s hands before setting it down on the bench and wrapping him in his arms. James was already half hard beneath trousers and made sure the Quartermaster felt it.  
  
Q hummed in approval before rubbing against James so achingly slow.  
  
“James Bond. Master of Sex and Lord of Seduction. And all mine too.”  
  
The former Agent couldn’t help but press his face into the base of Q’s dark curls and just breathe. The man was intoxicating.  
  
“I’ve been yours much longer then I have even know. Every woman I had to sleep with I pretended was you. The thought of even touching another just sickened me. It was a wonder that you never heard me through the radio calling your name.” He gently swept the curls towards the base of his head, before pressing a line of kisses  to the back of Q’s neck, gently tugging down the collar and back of his shirt to have further access. “Never again. The only one I’m ever touching is you. The only one I ever want to touch is you. Only you. Only you.”  
  
Q whined at the stimuli and reached blindly behind him, pushing down the pants beneath his hands and taking the length that was now as hard as steel. James hissed in pleasure at the feel of soft palm and a touch of warm gold.  
  
“Bed. Now.”  
  
“No James. Right here.”  
  
“Oh good lord.” James groaned out loud as Q used both his hands to once again guide his fiancé home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The tea was cold when Q dared to venture back into the kitchen that day. Least said, he didn’t mind in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fanfiction in eight years! As a result, this work is unbetaed, so I appreciate any mistakes you can find! I'll fix them right up!
> 
> It's something about Bond/Q. It just seemed to re-ignite this spark and love for writing romance that I had so very long ago!
> 
> And not matter how much Angst you get, I ALWAYS have a happy ending!
> 
> Dedicated to Malakia because she gave me an invite out of the blue!
> 
> Also, lyrics are from Bruno Mars' Knocked out of Heaven. I think of James and Q dancing every time I listen to it <3


End file.
